


EgoBang: What Happens In Fight Club...

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Talking, club, flight club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...stays in Fight Club...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoBang: What Happens In Fight Club...

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember how I got this idea. I like it, though. xoxo

What happens in Fight Club stays in Fight Club.  
Well, technically, that wasn’t the case. They just called it Fight Club. They never actually fought each other.  
It was Arin’s idea, anyways, so naturally, he’d be the one to give it an unrelated name.  
“Guys, we should totally make a fight club,” he said. Dan quirked his eyebrows up.  
“Arin, what’re you talking about?” he asked. “None of us even know how to fight.” Barry looked up from his phone.  
“I kind of know how to fight,” Barry said.  
“No, I mean we don’t know how to, like, properly fight.” Arin groaned.  
“Come on, we haven’t ever had a club!” he urged. “It’ll be fun.”  
“Why would it be a fight club, then?” Barry questioned.  
“He has that weird, ‘What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,’ thing in his head,” Ross added.  
“Okay, well, we don’t have to fight,” Arin said. “But we should have a fight club. All four of us. Maybe Kevin.”  
“Arin, what would we do in our fight club?” Dan asked with a chuckle, adjusting himself where he was sat on the beanbag. Arin let out a long hum of indifference, because, in truth, he’s suggested a lot of things they should do and never did. But he was determined to make this a real thing.  
“I don’t fucking know!” he said with a loud laugh. “We’ll have a fight club meeting and figure it out!”  
“Why are we still calling it Fight Club if we’re not fighting?” Ross persisted.  
“Because...,” Arin started. “Because...it’s Fight Club, Ross.” He shook his head. “Anyways, I’m going to have my own Fight Club meeting in the Grump Room tonight and you are all invited. But if you don’t come then you’re uninvited forever.”  
“Of course, Arin, brilliant plan,” Dan teased.  
And so Arin waited in the Grump Room. One by one, Barry, Ross, and Dan showed.  
“Okay, since you were all invited, let’s start Fight Club,” Arin said.  
“I’d like to start the first order of business by changing this club’s stupid fucking name,” Dan said, raising his hand.  
“Overruled,” Arin said, causing the group to laugh. “The official first order of business is to figure out what we’re going to do at Fight Club.”  
“I thought you had an idea,” Barry said. Arin opened his mouth, then closed it.  
“We can...talk...about stuff we don’t talk about.” Dan sighed.  
“That’s, like, every Game Grumps episode in existence!” Dan laughed.  
“I mean other stuff! Like, stuff that we start to say and then don’t finish.” That seemed to catch the group's attention.  
“I’ve actually had a real crush on a teacher before,” Ross said out loud.  
That was the start of Fight Club. Every Friday after recording, the four met up in the Grump Room, talking and talking, sometimes playing and recording themselves with no intention of putting it up anywhere. They usually deleted the video and audio after listening to it for a little bit. Sometimes people cried, sometimes they laughed, and sometimes they just sat there in silence and closed their eyes.  
Arin was right, the Fight Club was probably the coolest idea he’d ever taken action on, even if he did give it a stupid name.  
“Hey, I’m here,” Dan said. He only saw Arin sitting there, fumbling with cables. Dan closed the door behind him. “Barry’s finishing some stuff at home, can’t make it.”  
“Figures,” Arin replied. “Ross is out with Holly.”  
“So do we cancel for tonight, or...”  
“No, man, we can do this still. It’ll just be us is all.” Dan shrugged and took his usual place on the couch, Arin facing him. “So, what d’you want to do?”  
“I don’t know. I had a story, but I forgot what it was,” Dan chuckled.  
“Okay, well, luckily, I have a cool-ass story. And I’m a little glad Ross isn’t here because he’d hold it over my head forever.”  
“What, and you think I won’t?”  
“No, but I’d rather you than him.” Arin laughed. “So, you remember the D Club, right?”  
“Yes, your previous club.”  
“Right, so you know how we sword-fought and all that shit?” Dan nodded. “Well, we did really do it because we were proving that we weren’t, you know, gay and all.”  
“Right, so...”  
“So maybe I was a little gay.”  
“Oh, my God, Arin, really?”  
“Well, I mean, at that age, I was fucking all over the place! I was into fucking everything. And to be honest, I was only a little gay. Mostly straight.”  
“But you’re wholly straight now?”  
“No.” Dan widened his eyes.  
“So you’re...gay?”  
“Well, no, I’m, like, bi or something.” Dan nodded. “Well, I mean, I didn’t want to say it online or anything. But I haven’t told anyone, so...”  
“I’m not going to avoid you, you know. I’m not afraid of the half-gay.”  
“I know. If anything, you’re gayer than me.”  
“Am not- Arin...” Arin had raised his hands and was approaching Dan.  
“The gay is coming for you, Daniel!” Dan held up his own hands in defense once Arin was close enough to hug him.  
“Arin, stop!” Dan laughed loudly. Arin fell on him and started to tickle Dan’s neck, the only place within his reach. After a couple minutes of laughter and struggle, Arin ceased. Which left Arin looking down at Dan, who was underneath him.  
“The gay got you,” Arin said with a couple chuckles.  
“You know, Arin...,” Dan began, “I was a little gay in college.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yeah, first month, too. I went to a party and this guy asked me if I wanted to go to his dorm room. Fucking great.”  
“So you’re...gay?”  
“No, more like bi-curious.” Arin laughed. “Hey, is it okay if we kiss right now?”  
“Why are you asking if it’s okay?” Arin said.  
“Because you’re only half-gay.”  
“Well, for you, Dan, I’d gladly go full gay.” And Arin leaned down and kissed Dan.  
The next morning, Dan woke up on the couch, covered in blankets. He looked to the right to see Arin turning on the TV with a controller in his hand.  
“Arin?” he said, unsure.  
“Hey, Dan,” Arin smiled, walking back to sit on the floor next to Dan’s face.  
“Why am I asleep on the couch?” he questioned.  
“Uh, we had Fight Club last night?” Then it came back to Dan.  
“Oh, shit, I just had a flashback to college! Arin, I can’t believe...”  
“Hey, Dan, it’s cool, you know?” Dan looked to the screen, sitting up and putting his head next to Arin’s.  
“What’re you playing?”  
“I put in fucking... Doom, I’m playing Doom.”  
“Aw, are you going to teach me how to play?”  
“I already did that last night, so I don’t know what else you need to learn.” Dan laughed.  
“Well, you know what, I’m going to get something to eat.” Dan sat up and threw the blanket on Arin’s head, causing him to laugh heartily. Dan trudged into the main room to find Kevin at his desk.  
“How was Fight Club?” he asked suddenly.  
“What?” Dan replied quickly, rubbing his eyes.  
“Fight Club last night. Fun?”  
“Yeah. Loads fun. Barry and Ross couldn’t make it.”  
“Yeah, I know. What did you and Arin do?” Dan went to the fridge to grab a water.  
“Hey, we don’t talk about Fight Club outside of Fight Club, you know that.” Kevin laughed.  
“Just curious, man.”  
“What time is it?” Kevin looked to his computer.  
“It’s...nine in the morning, just about.” Dan rubbed more sleep out of his eyes.  
“Okay, well, I’m going to go ask Arin when we should start recording, okay?” Kevin waved his hand away.  
“Go ahead. I’m busy as it is.” Kevin watched as Dan headed back into the Grump Room.  
Then he brought up the audio files from Friday night and carefully saved them into a folder to show Barry and Ross later.


End file.
